Arrival of an Artist
by TheLastBritishAssassin
Summary: Leonardo has spent his whole life in Florence and now that hes in his early 20's he has enrolled in an american art school to learn more about creating art, He is staying with his friend Ezio so any thing could happen. Coffee Shop AU Rated M for coarse language and maybe a fight or two later on.


Leonardo had lived his whole life in Florence never leaving the safety of its walls for more than a few hours and even then only to paint the beautiful landscapes that existed beyond the walls but as he grew older he began to feel like there wasn't much left to do art wise in Florence so he asked his parents to enroll him in the best art school they could. Soon after his parents inform him that they have enrolled him in a school in America and that he should speak to the Auditore family as one of their sons now lived there.

The Auditore's put Leo in contact with their son Ezio who after receiving his first letter Leo and his family was extremely happy with the idea of an old family friend and fellow Florentine coming to stay with him in America, Ezio and Leo sent letters to each other for weeks to plan out what was going to happen when Leo arrived.

The day had finally come; Leo was flying over to America for the first time in his life. To keep himself occupied Leo began to draw weird contraptions like a blade that could be hidden within a bracer and a bat like gliding machine. He found such contraptions extremely interesting with how simple they looked but how complex they really were, the drawings made him feel like such things could actually be made if he had the right materials. As he drew more complex contraptions a letter fell out of his satchel so he picked it up and read it

"Dear Leonardo

It great of you to come to this wonderful _nazione, _im sure you will love it here there is so much to do here that it would probably take you years to discover even half the wonders that reside in this country. I cant wait to finally meet you again after all these years my _amico, _im sure you will love it here especially the apartment i own since it has a few spare rooms one of which you can turn into an art studio if you desire.

I await your arrival

Ezio Auditore"

He didnt know how many times he had read that letter but each time felt like the first and Leo just couldnt contain his excitement in being able to go to america to study art and live with a friend. 'we are about to land please secure any baggage and secure you seatbelt' said the captain over the loud speaker, after hearing this leo quickly placed his belonging into the overhead compartment and buckled up for the approach to the landing strip.

Once the plane had stopped moving and everyone disembarked Leo grabbed his long coat and put in on along with a tan scarf and his red beanie before grabbing his satchel and exiting the plane, all the other passengers had left on their own or with family and friends who came to pick them up and now Leo was all alone at the terminal gate looking around for ezio, he didnt really know what Ezio looked like he felt like they would both be able to tell who they were especially since Leo had sent a picture of himself to ezio in a letter explaining the flight details and when he would arrive. He had waited for half an hour in the early morning cold so he decided to go for a stroll to get a warm drink before finding a payphone in order to contact Ezio so he would have a place to stay.

Altair was up early cleaning the shop to prepare for the busy day ahead, it didnt take him long to clean as Altair had long ago come up with a way to keep his coffee shop as clean as possible. Sadly for him as soon as he had finished cleaning Ezio arrived for work and started singing and dancing about a date he went on the night before. Within moments Ezio had jumped onto the counter and began dancing even more causing coffee beans to spill everywhere. Suddenly Altair yelled at him 'you idiot i just fucking finished cleaning that!' to which Ezio said nothing but instead put an arm behind his head and smiled cheekily before grabbing his apron. Altair kept complaining so Ezio gave up and began to clean the mess he had made.

While Ezio cleaned the floor and counter Altair prepared to serve customers as he saw a few walk towards the store. The day was going great Ezio wasnt destroying the store, there was steady flow of customers coming in and all was calm. Suddenly Altairs most hated time of the day came, it was lunchtime for the inner city schools and that ment one thing and one thing only, teenage girls began pouring into the shop to grab a coffee and talk about random things. He could deal with hipsters but he couldnt stand teenage girls so he called out to Ezio 'oii Ezio get on the counter im going for a break' and with that altair went outback to have his break so he wouldnt have to deal with the teenagers. As soon as Ezio reached the counter girls began squeeling like fangirls because they all thought of ezio as the sexy italian man, Ezio being Ezio flirted with them while taking their orders and even wrote his number on a few of the cups.

Leo was enjoying the wonderous scenery of the new city he was in, one of his favourite parts so far was the fact that there wasnt too many people for such a big city and that the trees were lined with trees that were losing their leaves for winter. He made a mental note to come here again and draw it sometime once he had settled in, seeing many teens walk out of a building with cups of steaming coffee leo decided to stop in the shop to grab a drink before going anyfurther with his search for a phone, walking in Leo saw a massive line of teenage girls he decided to join it. It didnt take long for the line to get shorter and shorter until he was at the front of the line.

Ezio was feeling tired after serving all the girls so he decided to have a break after serving this final customer, 'what will you have today sir?' asked ezio to which the blond man replied ' a vannila latte please, im leonardo' (no he doesnt realise its ezio yet aha hes just giving his name for his drink n.n )

Ezio quickly picked up a cup and a sharpie and wrote down the name and order before proceeding to make the latte for the blond customer, as soon he was finished making it he popped on the lid and called out for Leo, as he handed him the coffee he mentioned 'I have a friend called Leonardo coming to stay soon, i didnt think there were any here' Leo was just about to leave when suddenly altair yells out 'Ezio you bloody moron you forgot to rotate the milk supply last night!' after hearing this Leo begins to wonder in the man who served him was the man he was looking for, Leo quickly ran over to Ezio and asked 'by anychance are you Ezio Auditore?' to which he replied 'yep the one and only, whys that?' Leo then quickly said 'Its me Leonardo, you know the one you were writing letters to about me moving here.'

All of a sudden Ezio pulls the blond into a massive hug and laughs as he says 'ahh your finally here, why didn't you tell me you were arriving today' 'I did, i mailed you a letter saying when i was arriving and what terminal i was landing at' replied Leo to which Ezio felt confussed as he had no recollection of such a letter arriving.

Ezio and Leo sat at a table and began to talk about Florence and Leo's Journey, after only ten minutes of talking Altair came over to get Ezio to work again when he noticed they were speaking in italian, Altair tapped him on the shoulder causing Ezio to spin around. 'Oh Altair crap sorry i forgot my break was over' begged Ezio as he saw his bosses face. 'Its alright Ezio just dont do it too much, by the way who is this?' replied Altair questioningly to which Ezio replied 'This is my friend Leonardo Da'vinci i was telling you about last week.'

'Great meeting you Leonardo how are you finding it here?' said Altair as he shook hands with the blond, 'all is _bene_, its nice to finally meet both of you' replied Leo. Altair didnt understand what _bene_ ment but he guessed it ment good.

Ezio quickly told Leo that his shift was only for another hour so he could go look around while waiting for Ezio to finish if he wanted. Leo sat down and pulled out his art pad and began to draw what he could see through the window while he waited.

The rest of the day was very uneventful and before they even realised, it was already closing time. Ezio quickly took off his barrista's apron and put it away before grabbing his and Altairs white hoodies and walking over to Leo, 'Leo im done for the day we can go to the apartment now!' called out Ezio as he headed to the door. Leonardo quickly packed up his things into his satchel and pulled on his beanie before he headed to the door to leave with Ezio.

A/N: Thank you for reading n.n

Heres a list of the italian words (not many were used this chapter but ill try and use some more at times)

nazione *country*

amico *friend*

bene *well or good*


End file.
